Dangerous
by xxmadexofxawsomexx
Summary: Draco has always been power hungery, Dei, a dangerous mixture of witch, vampire, veela, and dementor, has decided to teach him a lesson. But can she escape from her past, or will it come back to haunt her.
1. Chapter 1

"But mother, he has a nimbus 2000, and he's on the quidditch team." Draco Malfoy whined. Narcissa turned to Lucius clearly hoping for support. Lucius smiled down proudly at his sneering twelve year old son. "Of course, I'll make sure you get on that quidditch team of yours, and who cares about a bloody nimbus 2000, I'll get you a nimbus 2001. How's that?" Draco's pale face lit up. "And one for each of the other members too?" He glared at his father, daring him to say no. Lucius ran a hand through his long white-blonde hair. "Of course son, nothing but the best for you." Narcissa gave an exasperated sigh. Draco's birthday was like walking on egg shells for her, if she didn't buy his presents quickly before he told her what he wanted, he would ask for the most outrageous and expensive things, like say, seven nimbus 2001's for instance, though she had Lucius to blame for that one. Instead of stopping this behavior, he encouraged it, offering to buy more things. "Well, what else do I get?" Draco looked out from around his father at Narcissa. "Well son I thought I'd let you in on a little family secret." Lucius stepped in drawing Draco's attention from her. "One that will make you more powerful than any other wizard in the world." Draco's eyes widened and his mouth formed the letter O. "Come now, follow me." They walked down to the basement, Lucius leading, followed by Narcissa and Draco. He stopped in front of a solid wall made of steel. Then stuck his head through it.


	2. Chapter 2

You would think I hated the Malfoys. After all they've done to me, locking me up in that steel vault for eleven years and providing not even the barest necessities. Like furniture, just sayin. But I held no resentment toward them. This is because I understood them, their endless struggle for power; I had once been like that myself. So I knew, no amount of power was worth the amount of trouble it caused.

As for locking me up, they had unknowingly done me a great kindness. I didn't really mind the time alone, and it kept me from hurting anyone. A thing the Malfoys obviously didn't know was that nothing could hold me, not even their magical prison.

Adding all this up, I don't know what they expected to find when they walked through that wall, none of them had seen me in the last eleven years, they had sent house elves to feed me and such. The first thing I saw was Lucius's white-blonde head poking out of the wall. His eyes were shut. "Are you decent?" He called out, meaning 'did I have me disguise on or not'. "I suppose you'll have to find out for yourself." I did happen to have my fake face on, knowing they were coming. He pulled his head back through the wall so I couldn't see what he was doing. A second later, a house elf came flying out of the wall and landed, quite painfully, in front of me. It was Dobby. He slowly opened his giant orb-like green eyes, fearfully squinting up at me. This house elf was my favorite, we were partners in crime. At the present time we were working out a plan to warn a certain endangered wizard not to go to Hogwarts. Even though I knew it wouldn't work, Harry needed this friendship, and Dobby needed to get out of this house.

He smiled at me and I winked back. "She is fine master!" He called out. There was some shuffling on the other side of the wall and then one by one the Malfoys stepped through. Lucius first, then a small boy I assumed to be Draco, and lastly, Narcissa. I smiled up at them sarcastically. "To what cataclysmic event do I owe the pleasure of your company this particular evening, is the world finally ending?" I of course, already knew the answer to this inane question, but it amused me to ask anyway. This was the reason, the whole reason; I had been brought here for. The Malfoys would give their son only the best.

Lucius shakily attempted a look of contempt, he failed. He and I both knew he was afraid of me. My smile broadened. "You know why we're here." He snapped. That's the thing about people; they are like animals, when they're afraid they snap at you.

I nodded thoughtfully. "True, but he doesn't." I pointed at Draco. Narcissa wrapped a protective arm around her son but he shrugged it off. He seemed to be the only Malfoy not shaking in his boots. He looked up at his father. "What is she doing down here?" While Lucius grappled for a way to explain my situation, I thought about Draco's question. What was I doing there? I look back and can still remember the day Narcissa had come for me.

I had been much younger then, and scared, I had only just realized exactly all that I was. A monster. I'd run away from home. I hated my other family, but even so, I didn't want them dead. After leaving home I wandered the streets of London for weeks. One night I was getting ready to go to sleep when Narcissa stepped out of a wall, much as she had tonight. I could tell right away that she was a witch. At first I thought she was from the Ministry, come to capture me. Then she held out her hand to me tentatively, I believed she could help me, she looked so kind and caring. Let this lesson be learned, don't judge a book by its cover.

She did sort of help me, unknowingly of course, but still. While I could still escape from this prison, it would take effort, and I am just lazy enough that I convinced myself that it wasn't worth it. My laziness probably saved lives.

Unfortunately that method of restraint would no longer work after today, the day I would be set loose on the world under Draco's ever watchful twelve-year-old eye. Bad news. Besides that, there was another, maybe even more important reason for me to stay locked up. But that doesn't matter quite yet.

Lucius sighed, resigned, apparently not having come up with an appropriate answer, one that wouldn't scare Draco half to death, deciding to tell the truth. "This girl is the most dangerous monster that we know of so far." Draco had been getting closer and closer to me, scrutinizing my face, trying to find an answer to his question their, probably expecting his father to lie. Now he jerked back taken by surprise. He quickly composed himself and, putting on a haughty expression, asked. "Then why isn't she in Azkaban?" I raised my hand, thinking myself quite polite, though I was met by glares. I waited to be called on. "What?" Mr. Malfoy growled. I cleared my throat with a little hem hem, mocking what was to come, and simply stated. "To be 'dangerous' as you say, I would have to have dangerous intent, and I assure you I do not." I sat up a bit straighter. "Now to be the most powerful and as was rightly stated 'monster' you know of so far would be more politically correct." I smiled sweetly up at them all, while they stared back down with mixed expressions of confusion, that was Draco, weariness, Narcissa, and exasperation, obviously Lucius. "You are dangerous, to your enemies and now also to Draco's." He sighed. "And now to answer your question my son, this thing here in front of you is a monstrous mixture of demetor, vampire, veela, and witch. That is why she can not be locked up in Azkaban; she would only make friends with her fellow dementors." He sneered down at me. "She is the true meaning of Mudblood."

I stared up at him in disbelief. "Mudblood!" I screeched in indignation. "I've always thought my blood to be precious. Greedy people, people like you, would give anything to have it, to have me!" Draco by this point, was starting to look absolutely terrified, his father on the other hand looked just infuriated, which I found absolutely hilarious, not that I'd ever betray that to them by laughing. Though I couldn't help but smirk.

Lucius, in seeing this, became quite red in the face. The man was absolutely seething. So, of course, I did the worst thing possible, though in my defense, I don't think anyone could have helped doing anything but. I laughed. I giggled and snorted and hee hawed my way through about five minutes. This abruptly ended when Lucius slapped me in the face. I clutched my cheek and feigned a hurt expression. Lucius had no pity, if anything it made him even angrier, which was the point. "You will not speak to us like that, if you wish to ever be let out of this place you shall show some respect and pledge your allegiance to Draco, promising to do as he wishes." I leaned back on my palms and crossed my legs, relaxing. "Well, that takes care of two things I didn't feel like doing today, I like it hear, and I am not 'pledging my allegiance' to Draco, the twit." Draco's pale face colored bright pink. "I'm no twit, and I don't want your help anyway." I smiled. Pride, one of the great downfalls of humans and wizards alike. "Fine by me, I don't want to help you." I waved good-bye at them, but they weren't leaving just yet. "Now Draco, this girl is very powerful, she could give you anything you wanted, she is the greatest gift in the world." Narcissa said, trying to reason with her unreasonable son. "I'd rather have the seven nimbus 2001's." He muttered under his breath. Then he resolutely walked to and through the wall, without so much as a glance back. Narcissa looked back at me one more time before she sighed and followed her son. Lucius likewise gave me one last withering glare before turning and walking out. Before he went through the wall though he called Dobby to follow. Dobby waved good-bye and I was suddenly alone, but it was only a matter of time.


End file.
